


Moribund

by E_Ingram_1941



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ingram_1941/pseuds/E_Ingram_1941
Summary: adjective; (of a person) at the point of death.
Kudos: 3
Collections: "I don't feel much like myself anymore"





	Moribund

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I created for the prompt. I did my own little spin on it. Of course I gotta be sad.

**Moribund**

I don’t feel much

like myself anymore,

not since I’ve gone

and come back from the war.

Ghosts lie in wait

at the slit in my door,

they moan and they scream,

banshees forlorn.

The edge of my life,

a shallow grave on the shore,

I’m an engine burned out,

a tangle in the gore.

The city is blanched,

I am a man abhorred,

all because I’d gone,

and come back from the war.

Sallow and stricken,

By the families now torn,

They greet me with hate,

For not returning to the norm.

I looked for myself,

In the corners of drawers,

In my room, my books,

In the cracks of the floor.

But were parts of me left,

in this place afore,

he is gone with the rest,

unknown and unborn.

I’ve not felt myself,

unable to restore,

what remains of me now

cannot be anymore.

So I’ve decided to lapse,

all I do is deplore

the death of myself,

of youths lost to war.


End file.
